


As you wish, princess

by han_ying



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Some Degradation, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, blowjob, mostly vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:33:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29207415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/han_ying/pseuds/han_ying
Summary: Kuroo x female reader. smut one shot. porn w/o plot. Timeskip Kuroo!
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou & Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/Original Female Character(s), Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader
Kudos: 45





	As you wish, princess

You pressed your mouth to Kuroo's lips, readily opening and sliding your tongue into his mouth. His hand snaked around your waist as your arms reach around to encircle his neck and pull his face closer to you. He picked you up by your waist and your legs wrapped around his torso in a fluid, practiced motion, a position you had been in a thousand times before but each time the way his grip tightened on your hips and ass made your heart stutter.

"Baby..." he moaned breathily into your mouth and your lips started to feel chapped and bruised from his needy mouth. "Y/N..." he said almost to himself, reminding himself that you were there with him 

You smiled into his kiss, “Yes, Kuroo?” You pulled your head away from him to look at him.

His eyes were dilated, lips glistening from your recent press on them. “Y/N…” he said again looking at you, eyes drifting down to your lips.

“Do you want something, Kuroo?”

“Don’t tease me,” he said almost pained. 

You smiled as you leaned back into him, resuming your kissing. 

He walked your pressed bodies to his bed and tumbled down into the mattress, neither of you relinquishing your hold on each other. He brought his head up for air, gazing down at your flushed face. You tugged at the bottom hem of his shirt, “I want this off,”

He smirked, “as you wish, princess,” He leaned up and gripped the collar of his shirt and pulled it off in one fluid motion, revealing a toned torso with the outline of ab muscles and a prominent line near his hips pointing down into the waistband on his pants. You ran your hands over his chest muscles, reveling in the feeling of his solid body beneath your needy touch, “God, Kuroo,” you breathed almost to yourself, always marveling at how volleyball had shaped his body. 

“Like what you see, Y/N” smirking again at your obvious pleasure at his shirtless figure, “Now, I think you should return the favor,”

You tore your gaze from his chest and looked at his face and smiled. Silently you lifted your upper body up, holding onto Kuroo’s arm for support. You grabbed your shirt and pulled it off your shoulders, glad to be rid of the fabric barrier separating your bodies. His gaze dipped down to your exposed cleavage, the swell of the tops of your breasts above your decorative lace bra. Faster than you had time to process he pushed you back down to the mattress and engulfed your mouth with his, kissing quickly and hungrily. His right forearm was supporting himself as his other hand rubbed up against your stomach, finding purchase on your covered breast. He began to massage it gently, eliciting a pleased moan from you into his mouth. 

“As much as I love seeing you in this beautiful lingerie I bought you, I think we should remove it,” He said quietly, his mouth barely touching yours. 

You nodded helplessly, completely lost in the sensations of his hands on you, and the feeling of his bare skin pressed against you.

His hand slid down the straps of your bra, and he reached around to your back to unclasp it, kissing the crook of your neck lovingly as he pressed into you.

He leaned back up to peel the bra off your body. You had long kicked the practice of instinctively covering yourself when exposed since Kuroo and you had been together for nearly a year, but the way he looked at your bare chest with hunger and desire never failed to send a rush of warmth between your legs. You reflexively tightened your thighs, only to have them squeeze tighter around Kuroo’s hips. The press of your legs around him made his brain short circuit, and his gaze shifted to your face. Your lips were parted and swollen, your face was flushed and he thought you never looked more beautiful than you do when you were aroused from his touch. His hands resumed their place on your breasts, quickly grasping at your nipples as he deftly rolled them between his fingers. You arched your back and let your eyes close, silently begging for more. 

Kuroo swallowed drily gazing at your writhing body beneath him and felt himself get hard and straining against the confines of his pants. 

He dipped his face into the crook of your neck leaving kisses on your shoulder, dragging his lips over your skin causing your fingers to entwine in his hair and hold his face into your neck. 

“Kuroo…” you moaned quietly at his ministrations. 

His mouth left your shoulder and he left a trail of chaste pecks down your chest before looking up to make eye contact with you before his mouth circled your nipples, now sensitive and hard from his hands. 

The warmth and wetness of his tongue on your nipples made you throw your head back. He looked up at you and smirked at how aroused you were from his touch. He alternated between circling your nipple with his tongue and sucking gently. Before long he switched breasts and gave the same attention to your other nipple, your hand pulling his hair gently. 

After he left pale hickeys over your breasts he turned his attention to your stomach, kissing down your torso and his fingers playing softly with the waistband of your pants. 

He looked up at you for consent as his fingers played with the button of your jeans, “please Kuroo, I want you so bad,” you said, knowing he was waiting for you to give him permission.

He smirked, undoing your pants, “only because you begged so sweetly,”

You couldn’t help rolling your eyes, “As if,” you laughed, “I can see how hard you are,” you smirked back at him, “you want me,”

His hands pulled down your pants, and your underwear with them as he laughed at your comment, “I have no idea what you’re talking about,”

You took this as an invitation to sit up and begin undoing his own pants, “I’ll show you exactly what I’m talking about,” 

You were sitting on the edge of the bed, while he stood between your legs, your eyes level with his lower stomach. You quickly kicked off your pants that Kuroo had pulled down to your ankles before turning your attention to his waistband, undoing his button, and unzipping his jeans. You looked up at him, licking your lips as you pulled down his pants. You quickly followed with his boxers, dragging them down to his ankles. 

You glanced back up at Kuroo again, saw him swallow hard before your hand found purchase around the base of his cock. You gave a few experimental strokes, rotating your hand as you moved up and down. 

“Fuck, Y/N,” 

You smiled before taking the tip of his cock into your mouth, swirling your tongue over his head. You tasted his precum as you took him a bit farther into your mouth. He moaned softly as your tongue ran along the underside of his dick, and his hand wove its way into your hair as he gently held your head as you moved with practiced ease. Your hand was still pumping at the base of his cock, but as you got more comfortable and were taking more of him into your mouth you removed your hand and instead moved to cup his balls as your head bobbed up and down on his dick. You felt them tighten in your grip as you rolled them between your fingers, humming in contentment as Kuroo’s moans grew louder. 

You released your mouth’s hold on his cock with a satisfying popping noise, “Baby, the neighbors are gonna hear you,” you jokingly chastised him. Sticking your tongue out you dragged it from his base to tip before sealing your lips over his head again. 

“It’s hard to be quiet when you’re sucking me off like that, Y/N,” he retorted back to you, voice straining from your actions. 

His hand gripped your hair tighter and started pushing the back of your head to take more of him as he thrust into your mouth faster. 

You choked slightly as he fucked your face, tears starting to form at the edge of your eyes. You glanced up at him and the sight of your eyes glassy and wet lips wrapped around his cock sent Kuroo over the edge.

“Fuck, Y/N, fuck fuck,” he released cum into your mouth and you closed your eyes as he stilled, letting his cum fill your mouth. You swallowed as he pulled out of you. 

“Time to return the favor, sweetheart,” his chest was rising and falling rapidly from his recent climax, and he pushed your shoulders down so you were laying on your back on the bed. He kneeled in front of you and slid your legs over his shoulder. Despite how many times Kuroo had seen you completely bared to him, you never got over the slight embarrassment of him staring at you. 

“Fuck baby you’re so wet from sucking me off,” he placed a kiss on your thigh, “you are always such a good girl for me,” 

He kissed down your thigh, and you crossed your ankles behind his head, effectively caging him between your legs. As he approached your throbbing pussy he stuck out his tongue and did a perfunctory swipe from entrance to clit before removing himself and kissing up the other side of your thigh.

You groaned, “Don’t tease,” you pushed your hips closer to him. 

He laughed, “such a needy slut, you want my tongue to fuck you that bad, huh?” 

You moaned in agreement.

“No, no, princess,” he looked up at you, “I need you to tell me exactly what you want,”

“Kuroo, please,”

“Please what?”

“Please eat me out, I want to feel your tongue inside me,” you acquiesced quickly, knowing from experience that Kuroo would tease you until you felt you were about to pass out if you didn’t tell him in explicit terms what you wanted.

“What a good girl,” he smirked as he kissed back down your thigh. 

He obliged, ducking his head between your legs, running his tongue along your lips before swirling around your clit.

You moaned out his name and gripped his hair, pulling his face closer into you. 

He quickly pulled his head up again, “don’t be so greedy, you’ll cum when I let you,” he said as he pressed back in between your legs. 

His tongue found your clit again, circled it before he closed his lips, sucking gently. You arched your back and moaned again. 

You heard Kuroo laugh against you and lift his eyes to your face, loving seeing you a moaning mess from his mouth. 

“Careful, sweetheart, the neighbors will hear you,” he repeated your warning from earlier. 

“Fuck, Kuroo,” you swore as he sucked on your clit with renewed vigor, abandoning the slow pace he had earlier. 

His hands spread your thighs further as you readily parted your legs for him. His right hand left its hold on your thigh as he moved it to your aching core. 

He removed his face as he slid a finger inside you, “Shit, baby,” he said as he watched his finger sink into you. He slowly pumped the finger before adding a second one. You felt his fingers curl inside you, sinking deeper as he searched for the rough patch at the top of your walls. 

You arched your back, wanting more of the sensation he was giving you. He smiled at your body responding so readily to him. He bent back down over you, returning his mouth to your sensitive clit. He kissed it gently before sucking hard, making you yell out. 

“What a loud slut you are,” he said between licking and sucking your clit, his two fingers continuing to pump in and out of you. He relished in the feeling of the muscles of your vagina pulling his fingers in deeper. 

Finally, he hit that spot inside you and looked up for a reaction as you screamed out in pleasure. He rubbed that spot inside you, continuing to suck on your clit as you felt a tightness in your lower stomach.

“Kuroo, please, I am so close,” you moaned making eye contact as his mouth continued their ministrations on your clit. 

“You wanna cum for me, baby?” 

“Yes,” you breathed heavily, “Kuroo please let me cum,”

You felt your body heat up rapidly as the tightness in your abdomen grew. His pace as his fingers fucked into you was steady but unyielding and his tongue at your clit set your body on fire. Your legs tensed almost painfully as you felt your climax approaching.

“That’s it, baby, you’re doing so well for me, go on and cum for me,” Kuroo said into your clit.

His permission made the tightness in your core unravel, and you felt all the muscles inside your vagina tense and release rapidly. You screamed his name as you came all over his fingers. He removed himself from your pussy and settled his hips between yours. His fingers were coated with your release and he slowly stuck them in his mouth as his face hovered above yours.

“You always taste so sweet,” he said as he licked his fingers clean. 

Your chest was heaving from your orgasm as Kuroo placed his cock at your entrance, “Are you ok?” he asked.

You nodded. 

Kuroo bent down and kissed you lovingly as he slid himself inside you. You both moaned into each other’s mouths as he bottomed out and you felt the familiar sensation of being stretched out.

His tongue slid into your mouth as he began to thrust with an agonizingly slow pace. Your vaginal walls were still pulsing from your recent orgasm and Kuroo felt weak as you squeezed around his cock.

He continued to kiss you as you felt yourself come down from your post-orgasm high. Kuroo also noticed as the tensing and releasing of your muscles around him slowed down and stopped. 

His pace quickened and your breath hitched. He leaned up, looking down at you, and reached one hand down to rub your overstimulated clit. You moaned as he pressed gentle circles into you and continued thrusting at a quicker pace. Your face contorted with pleasure as Kuroo pressed a little harder into your clit, and Kuroo felt the sight send a fresh rush of heat to his aching cock. He sat up grabbing your thighs and began thrusting much more quickly than before. He quickly resumed working on your clit with his finger as his hips snapped into you making your head spin. The sounds of your moans and the slap of his skin against yours soon filled the room, and you felt that you were about to pass out from pleasure. 

“Kuroo....please baby,” you moaned, glancing up at him. His brow was furrowed as he was looking down at where his cock was disappearing into you and his hand was busy playing with your clit. He felt your gaze and made heated eye contact with you.

“Y/N,” he choked out the words, and you knew he was close.

“Come with me baby,” you said to him, feeling your own orgasm building up once again as his finger rubbed your clit achingly. 

He looked at you as he felt himself about to come, “Y/N, baby,” he moaned looking at you, feeling your walls tighten around him. You arched your back as you tensed your legs around him, pushing him deeper into you. 

“Kuroo!” you said as he released into you, and you climaxed around him. 

He collapsed his body onto yours, both of you panting hard, bodies misted with sweat. After a few moments, and your breathing became more regular, you felt Kuroo lift off of you and pulled out.

“Come on, baby, let’s get you cleaned up,” he said grabbing your hand and pulling you toward the bathroom.

As you stood, he kissed your forehead, “You did so well, are you ok? Did I go too rough?”

“No, Kuroo, that was amazing,” you looked up at him and smiled, grateful he always made sure you were ok after you two had sex. 

“I’m glad you enjoyed it as much as I did,” he smiled into your hair as you both walked toward the shower. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey this is my first time writing smut, so I'd love constructive feedback. Also if you have a character request for another smut one shot, leave them in the comments!


End file.
